I want a pony for christmas
by Evening Jace
Summary: Not PG13 yet but later. Secret Santa's to uplift the Jam Pony crew but what's Normal's hidden agenda and well the presents that's Alec's getting are a little suggestive.
1. Secret Santa's

Title: I want a Pony for Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the deal. Dark angel does not belong to me.if it did I would be the happiest person alive.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Ummn well it is before the hostage situation at Jam Pony when everyone discovers the Transgenics at Jam Pony. It's Christmas, I know that wasn't on the show but hey. Sketchy and Normal don't realise that while on their quest to discover transgenics they have looked over the fact that half the Jam Pony messengers are actually transgenics.  
  
Authors Note: I'm back. Since I posted some of this last Christmas and then my computer went stupid on me and I have now fixed it again and I have finished high school for EVER so I have heaps more time I decided to re- post this story and more chapters here now. By the way I live in Australia so sorry if I get anything wrong about Christmas over in America it is just a weird concept to me that it is winter at Christmas and not a stinking hot summer. Eww my friend just suggested I make Max fall in love with Normal. Don't worry there isn't a chance of that. Eww how on earth am I going to go to sleep tonight? I would love for people to review even if it is just like one word, good or bad or something just to know if people are reading and if I should continue. I would also appreciate it if people review and tell me if I should continue to post my other series soon.. Thanks. Merry Christmas to All or Happy Honaker or whatever..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
When the Jam Pony crew get downhearted about the extra work at Christmas, Normal decides to do Secret Santa's to encourage everyone to work well. When Alec begins to get romantic gifts he thinks Max is behind it but why is Normal acting so happy? Yup you guessed it. Poor Alec.  
  
Jam Pony Messenger Service: Some of the Jam Pony gang, consisting of Max, Alec, Original Cindy and Sketchy are hanging around the locker area hiding from Normal.  
  
Max said quietly so that only Alec and OC can here, " With Normal like this, even the transgenics here are getting tired." With that Max, Alec and OC look around the new assortment of Transgenics only to see the majority of them sitting down having rests.  
  
"It's this whole Christmas dealio boo. All the people want their presents delivered before Christmas and that leaves all the deliverers doing 10 times their usual work and then when Christmas comes they are to tired to enjoy it." OC manages to get in while trying to get her breath from riding halfway across the city in the freezing cold.  
  
Alec's face was showing his usual trademark smirk when he whined, "Come on girls its Christmas. My first one out of Manticore by the way, so show some of that pre-pulse Christmas cheer. Please."  
  
Max couldn't help but smile at the childish way Alec was acting, he truly was excited about Christmas not that she could blame him, when she had first found out about Christmas she had been just as excited, but that was when she was living with Lucy. Max tried to push the guilt that bubbled up when she thought of Lucy. She looked up to see OC and Alec looking at her strangely and tried to cover it with a snide remark directed at Alec but all she could think of was, "grow up." This leading to her being met with even more confused stares. About to complain at the sudden study of her face Max stopped when she noticed Normal heading for the centre of the room and calling all the workers to gather around, he had a surprise for them. This can't be good, Max thought as Alec, OC and her headed over to the now gathering crowd.  
  
"Alright all you delinquents, because its Christmas and you guys have actually been working for a change, I have decided to let everyone participate in work Secret Santa's. I have put all your names in here and you WILL pick a name out and you WILL buy that person 4 presents, 1 for each of the 4 days before Christmas, the last present being your biggest and on Christmas Eve you will hand deliver your 'special' present to your giftee before leaving for whatever sad and depressing holiday cheer you have planned. If you pick your own name you will place your name back in the hat and will draw another. If you do not deliver your presents you will be fired. Simple." As Normal finished everyone gave each other weird looks, Normal with a holiday spirit? Freaky. "Come on people, I have already drawn out my giftee so Bip Bip Bip people, draw and then get back to work." Normal turned and went back into his office were he quickly pulled out the name of his giftee reading it silently he laughed, "Oh Alec, you will be mine, I only did this stupid thing so I could rig it and get your name, now I have you, my own, my precious." (AN: Especially for Toonmili) Evil laughter floated out to the workers who were all still wondering what had gotten into Mr. previous Humbug.  
  
Alec, Max and OC finally got their turn to pull out their giftees names and they all went off in different directions to read their giftees names.  
  
Alec pulled out his giftees paper and gently unfolded it, he looked surprised on reading the name but then an idea came to him, "Winning Max over is going to be easier then I thought, with the help of my little giftee name I now have the excuse I was looking for to shower her with gifts. I will win you over Maxie, you better believe it.." He smiled, picked up a package and walked happily out the door.  
  
Max watched as Alec left Jam Pony, "Obviously he liked who he got. Come on Max it can't be that bad can it." She took a deep breath and slowly unfolded the slip of paper closing her eyes as she did so. Oh come on Max, she thought, its only a name it can't hurt you, it can't possibly be bad can it. She apprehensively looked down and tears immediately welled into her eyes. "NO!!!" She screamed before bolting out the door and heading for her only refuge, the space needle. She dropped her slip of paper and it landed in a puddle of water. It read.Normal!  
  
OC watched on with concern as Max ran out of Jam Pony. Oh my poor boo, she thought. She didn't know who the person Max had drawn out was but it was obviously someone who Max didn't want to have as a giftee. She shook her head and looked at her piece of paper, "Well someone has to have luck." She said out loud as she looked at the fine lickety boo standing across the room that she had drawn out. Someone has good luck indeed.  
  
Sketchy glanced over at his giftee, trying to think of a gift so that his giftee wouldn't put him in a world of hurt when she found out that it was him. He looked around the room when his eyes fell on a shirt showing a dead or alive picture of what was supposed to look like Joshua. "Ah ha OC will love a shirt showing the world that she supports the anti-Mutant case. Yes!" Poor Sketchy, if only he knew..  
  
If you review it makes me update faster. It really does. Pwea pwea pwea pweese. *batters eyelashes* 


	2. The choosing of the first gifts

Title: I want a Pony for Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the deal. Dark angel does not belong to me.if it did I would be the happiest person alive.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Ummn well it is before the hostage situation at Jam Pony when everyone discovers the Transgenics at Jam Pony. It's Christmas, I know that wasn't on the show but hey. Sketchy and Normal don't realise that while on their quest to discover transgenics they have looked over the fact that half the Jam Pony messengers are actually transgenics.  
  
When the Jam Pony crew get downhearted about the extra work at Christmas, Normal decides to do Secret Santa's to encourage everyone to work well. When Alec begins to get romantic gifts he thinks Max is behind it but why is Normal acting so happy? Yup you guessed it. Poor Alec.  
  
New Feature: Email or Review and suggest a present for Max to get Normal, Normal to get Alec, Alec to get Max, OC to get her lickety boo and Sketchy to get OC ext. Scroll down to the end if you have reviewed in previous chapter you may get a mention if this was posted after you reviewed.  
  
Max took a shuddering breath as she sat on the space needle. Get a grip of yourself Max, she thought, it's not that bad. Oh who am I kidding, she thought depressingly, I have NORMAL as my secret Santa giftee, what the hell do I get him? *AN: I have ideas but hey if you want to suggest a gift just let me know either by reviewing or email me.)  
  
As Alec waited at the Sector 6 checkpoint he thought of all the gifts he was going to shower Max with. Oh I can't wait, he thought. This Christmas Santa thing was great timing, for the last few weeks he had been thinking of ways to start to hint to Max that he liked her, now this was the perfect opportunity. I wonder who has my name, he thought as he was waved through the checkpoint.  
  
Normal chuckled evilly as he sat in his room going over his first gift for his unsuspecting Secret Santa giftee. There was NO way his dear golden boy would be able to resist his charms once he found out that Normal had been the one to give him such thoughtful gifts as these. He looked down at his buttermilk body cream he had been wrapping up, who new that with all the biking around town Alec must be getting tired and sore, maybe he would appreciate some nice calming body milk rub to be rubbed all over his glistening golden chest with his tight manly pecks. (AN: heh heh yeah he does have a good body but bad NORMAL!!) This Secret Santa idea has been my best yet, Normal thought. Soon Alec. Soon you will not be able to resist my charms and then Alec, and then you will be mine.  
  
Sketchy stopped over at the Chinese markets on his way from delivering a package to Mr Suhn. His eyes floated over the many stalls looking for the perfect present for OC's first gift. Seeing a shirt with a dead or alive picture of what was supposed to be Joshua, he couldn't help but congratulate him on the excellent present as he payed and received the shirt. Perfect for any transgenic-hating supporter, just what OC wants.  
  
Max shuttered as she walked past a hugely beefed up guy who more resembled a red series as she entered the store that was advertising half-price season tickets to the men's amateur heavyweight championships, she hadn't been able to think of anything else that her weirdo boss would like and had resorted in the obvious, tickets to see some stinky large guy get beaten up by some other stinky large guy.  
  
OC grinned as she placed the complete manicure set that she had been saving for an emergency into a nice gift-bag she had nicked from some trashcan. Any girl would love one of these she thought, its hard to find them in post- pulse times now.  
  
Alec happily skipped out of one of the many florists that still existed in the upper districts of Seattle, he had been a little annoyed with the unbelievable cost for the flowers, chocolate and a large red balloon but it was for a good cause so he didn't mind that much. He also wasn't happy that the red balloon had HAPPY BIRTHDAY printed on it but that was the only balloon which was still available so he had brought it anyway. He had decided to go for the typical first date selection of gifts, although most only bought one or two he had bought all three, the flowers, chocolates and a balloon, he just hopped now that Max liked it.  
  
Stay Tuned: heh heh heh for the next instalment 'The gift receiving' and remember its your chance to have a say on what the characters receive, if you have an idea for a gift tell me in a review or email me.  
  
Reveiwers: Thank you to jill (noangel1202@yahoo.com).  
  
Ting: well I'm glad you liked it so much.  
  
Cesium: yeah with my first post of this story this girl said it reminded her of that so I put the Gollum part in. Got to love our dear Gollum.  
  
barcode-babe-210: yeah first person to review my new posting of this thanks heaps darl, don't worry some nice Max/Alec action for you coming soon.  
  
To everyone else review! Love you's. 


End file.
